


Mensaje de cumpleaños

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Sweethearts, Family, M/M, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock está acostumbrado a recibir siempre un mensaje de su hermano el día de su cumpleaños, ese día al no recibirlo recordó el último cumpleaños de Mycroft antes de que ése último se fuera a la Universidad.





	Mensaje de cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Hay algunos personajes producto de mi invención, pero los principales son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. 
> 
> Nota 2: La historia es de mi invención solo por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Nota 3: Melosa, tal vez muy melosa.

Seis de enero, a Sherlock nunca le había gustado que lo felicitaran por su cumpleaños sin embargo desde la mañana no había dejado de revisar cada tanto su celular. John le había organizado una pequeña cena en celebración, Sherlock ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en tratar de evitarlo, desde que se había mudado con él cada año hacía lo mismo así que discutir era un caso perdido y curiosamente la idea cada vez le molestaba menos. 

Era medio día y John se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock revisaba su celular constantemente, cuando le preguntó al respecto el detective contestó que esperaba que Lestrade se apiadara de su alma y le mandara un buen caso como regalo de cumpleaños y así poder saltarse la reunión de la noche, hubo algo en su forma de contestar que al rubio no le pareció que fuera del todo cierto pero no indagó más.

Se había vuelto costumbre que cada año sin fallar Mycroft le mandara un mensaje a las primeras horas de la madrugada, siendo ésta la primer felicitación que siempre recibía, sin embargo ya era medio día y aún no había señales de su hermano, por un momento creyó que tal vez lo hubiera olvidado pero eso no era posible, Mycroft jamás olvidaba nada, así que pensó que a lo mejor decidido dejar de hacerlo después de todo él nunca agradecía el gesto, de hecho ni siquiera le contestaba.

— Y entonces ¿quiénes van a venir?

— La Señora Hudson, Molly, Greg y .... –John aclaró un poco su garganta antes de mencionar el siguiente nombre– Philip. 

— ¡Va a venir Anderson! –dijo Sherlock con un grito abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Lo siento, escuchó cuando invité a Greg y me preguntó si podía venir, no tuve corazón para decirle que no, desde que se ha vuelto tu fan numero uno no pierde la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti –Sherlock suspiró dramáticamente.

— ¿Y Mycroft? –pregunto de manera casual.

— Lo invité pero está en Grecia.

— Ah… me alegro, así no se acabará mi pastel –dijo un poco decepcionado pero logrando que no se notara.

— Pero si tú ni comes pastel y tú hermano se la vive haciendo dietas. 

— Como sea, me alegra que no vaya a estar aquí para echarme a perder la noche –lo cierto era que el saber que su hermano no asistiría lo había entristecido un poco.

Odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba el mensaje de felicitación por parte de su hermano, desde que éste hubiera salido de la casa de sus padres para asistir a la Universidad nunca había dejado de hacerlo, sabía que debía estar muy ocupado pero el mandar un “Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock” no le quitaría ni medio minuto, se sentía herido.

Sherlock se fue a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y con las manos juntas en forma de plegaria bajo su barbilla recordó el cumpleaños de Mycroft que pasaron juntos un año antes de que éste se fuera a la universidad.

30 años atrás.

Mycroft buscaba desesperado a su hermano de cinco años, sus padres había salido de viaje y como siempre él y la servidumbre de la hacienda se habían quedado al cuidado del pequeño Sherlock. Cuando el pelirrojo despertó lo primero que hizo, como cada mañana, fue ir a ver a su hermano pero éste no estaba en su habitación y por lo que había deducido ya tenía un rato que se había levantado, bajó a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí pero la cocinera no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar, ella pensaba que el pequeño se encontraba aún en su recámara.

Las dos chicas que se hacían cargo de la limpieza junto con la Señora Norton buscaban al pequeño Holmes en cada rincón de la casa; registraban closets, alacenas, bajo la cama, no había ningún rincón que hubieran dejado sin revisar, mientras que el chofer, el Señor Mortimer, que era quien se hacía cargo de los caballos, y Mycroft lo hacían en el exterior. Llevaban dos horas buscando y no había señales de Sherlock, Mycroft temblaba de pies a cabeza, él siempre tan estoico había perdido la compostura, de pronto recordó que le había faltado buscar en el escondite favorito de su hermano, era una cavidad bajo las raíces de un árbol a unos pasos del lago, Mycroft corrió con el corazón acelerado rogando por encontrarlo ahí. 

Cuando vio a Sherlock sentado abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro entre ellas suspiró aliviado, la fuerza de sus piernas le comenzó a fallar sintiendo como si éstas fueran de gelatina, unas enormes ganas de llorar lo asaltaron, todas aquellas cosas que había planeado gritarle desaparecieron de su mente, estaba feliz de encontrarlo y eso era lo único que le importaba, pero notó que algo no estaba bien, su hermano estaba llorando, con mucho cuidado se acercó temiendo que estuviera lastimado, puso una mano en su hombro y se acercó para hablarle en voz baja.

— ¿Sherlock? –el pequeño no levanto el rostro y lo escuchó sollozar– Sherlock, por favor contéstame ¿estas bien?..... Sherlock me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre?

El pequeño empujó con su pie una caja de madera rota, estaba extrañamente decorada y tenía el tamaño de un estuche para lápices, Mycroft la tomó sin entender en un inició de que se trataba, vio que su hermano tenía manos y piernas raspadas con algo de sangre seca en una de sus rodillas y entonces entendió lo que había sucedido.

— Tú la estabas decorando –dijo, refiriéndose a la caja, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación– viniste al lago porque te faltaban algunas hojas para terminarla pero te caíste y se rompió –Mycroft vio como su hermano asintió sin levantar la cabeza– ¿te lastimaste mucho? Déjame verte bien Sherlock ¿te rompiste algo? ¿puedes caminar?

— Yo estoy bien –gritó al fin Sherlock enojado levantando el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— Entonces ¿qué sucede?

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

— Oh –contestó el pelirrojo terminado de entender todo– ya veo ¿era mi regalo? –el pequeño asintió nuevamente bajando la mirada– bueno, no importa Sherlock aunque se ve que te estaba quedando muy linda.

— ¡Claro que importa! Era para que guardaras tu colección de plumas y ahora no tengo nada que darte.

— Pero no tienes que darme nada –Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cara al lado contrario de su hermano con el ceño fruncido, Mycroft lo observó con ternura– además mi cumpleaños aún no termina, de hecho apenas son las once de la mañana.

El pequeño Holmes volteó a ver a su hermano, éste le sonrió al notar que sus ojos volvían brillar, lo ayudó a levantarse y se acercaron al lago para limpiarle las heridas que tenía en las piernas y las manos. Sherlock recogió unas hojas y se encaminó junto con Mycroft rumbo a la hacienda, éste notó que al pelinegro le dolía la rodilla al caminar pero no dijo nada ya que su hermano estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara y además sabía que solo era por los raspones, nada grave.

La Señora Norton los vio a lo lejos, la pobre mujer se acercaba a paso veloz con la intención de regañar al menor pero con un gesto de Mycroft aminoró el paso y se quedó callada, limitándose solamente a preguntar si el pequeño se encontraba bien, lo tomó de la mano y lo metió a la casa, estaba lleno de tierra y pasto y tenía heridas que debían ser curadas. 

Después del baño y de desayunar más a fuerza que por gusto, Sherlock le pidió a Mycroft que lo acompañara al pueblo, necesitaba ir a la tienda de manualidades para comprar otra caja de madera, pintura y más pegamento.

Al regresar Sherlock recordó algo que había visto en un programa de decoración por lo que le pidió a la Señora Norton que le preparara una mezcla de agua con café bastante espesa, subió a su cuarto y pasó ahí todo el día, negándose a salir hasta que terminara en lo que estaba trabajando. A las siete de la noche dos amigos que compartían clases con Mycroft llegaron, éstos eran mayores que él. Los hermano Holmes eran unos genios por lo que iban adelantados en sus estudios.

La Señora Norton había preparado pizzas caseras, las favoritas de Mycroft para celebrar su cumpleaños, antes de cenar el mayor de los Holmes fue a buscar a su hermano quien bajo sin protestar con una bolsa de papel en la mano. La Señora Norton, el Señor Mortimer, las dos chicas de limpieza y el chofer fueron invitados a comer pastel junto con ellos, al terminar llegó el desfile de regalos, el último en entregarlo fue Sherlock éste se acercó tímido, después de ver el suéter que le habían regalado la servidumbre y el juego de plumas por parte de sus amigos sentía que su regalo era poca cosa. 

Cuando Mycroft sacó la caja de la bolsa su rostro expresaba verdadera sorpresa, era realmente hermosa se notaba que había sido pintada con una base blanca pero encima llevaba un tono café de extraña textura que le daba un toque antiguo, el rededor estaba decorado con hojas las cuales habían sido barnizadas por Samanta una de las chicas de limpieza y en el medio decía su nombre en negro con un bella caligrafía.

— Sherlock esto es lo más hermoso que haya visto –dijo de forma honesta.

— ¿Te gusta? –preguntó algo cohibido.

— ¡Me encanta! 

Sherlock se sintió feliz y orgulloso al notar que el regalo había sido del agrado de su hermano, de forma inmediata el mayor de los Holmes le dio uso metiendo en ella el juego de plumas que acababa de recibir.

En el presente.

La voz de John al otro lado de la puerta lo trajo de regreso al presente, sus invitados habían llegado, Sherlock se levantó algo nostálgico lo que le pareció ridículo y maldijo mentalmente a John por estar humanizándolo, antes de salir de su habitación revisó por última vez su teléfono, nada, el detective se dio por vencido, debía aceptar el hecho de que tal vez su hermano no volviera a mandarle mensajes de felicitación. 

Cuando Sherlock entró en la sala se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver a su hermano de pie platicando con Lestrade, sin embargo no podía dejar de ser quien era.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Grecia.

— Buenas noches para ti también querido hermano –dijo Mycroft con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza–, termine pronto los asuntos que debía atender para poder estar presente en tu cumpleaños –Sherlock bufó por toda respuesta con una imperceptible sonrisa que su hermano pudo notar con facilidad. 

Fue una velada de lo más agradable, incluso Anderson le pareció menos molesto de lo normal, unas horas más tarde Mycroft fue por el pastel a la cocina, Sherlock que había entrado detrás de él hablo en voz baja, no quería que nadie lo escuchara.

— No mandaste mensaje –Mycroft lo volteó a ver con la ceja levantada, el comentario le había sorprendido, no pensó que lo notaría, de hecho todos esos años había pensado que para Sherlock no tenían ninguna importancia.

— Lo siento, justo cuando te iba a mandar el mensaje el celular se me resbaló de las manos y cayó directo a la taza de café, sabía que llegaría a tiempo para tu cumpleaños así que no se me ocurrió hablarte, no volverá a ocurrir.

— Eso espero –dicho eso Sherlock salió de la cocina.

Mycroft pensó que eso era lo más cercano que había estado, desde hace muchos años, a un te quiero por parte de su hermano, lo cual lo llenó de emoción.


End file.
